


Of Coffee and Tulips

by herasux



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shop Setting, Human Names Used, M/M, One Shot, past NedCan mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times had he walked past this coffee shop ... ? Jan had lost count, but this time, he was determined to go inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and Tulips

The Autumn chill was wonderful this early in the morning as a tall man with spiky, dirty blonde hair and piercing light green eyes walked the block down from his home and business dressed quite warmly for the day.

It was only **9AM** \- not an ungodly hour at all, and having the day off, the man decided to use it wisely.

His attire consisted of a dark blue sweater vest sitting atop a white, long sleeved button down shirt (complete with a red and gray tie to contrast around the neck) with black slacks hovering above rich, dark brown loafers that encased the black socks he wore; over the sweater vest was a beige trench coat that was partially buttoned to reveal a bit of the sweater vest, though a dark blue fleece scarf got in the way of that, contrasting with the black leather gloves covering the blonde's hands. Though one of those hands held a medium sized bouquet of flowers firmly, allowing it to rest on his right shoulder - tulips, to be exact and of the _variegated_ variety. They were freshly cut and well taken care of, arranged beautifully and wrapped in white paper with bright orange paper over that.

Where would the man get such a handsome bouquet?

At " _Jan's_ " - a flower shop - or rather, a **tulip** **shop** \- as the man dealt _exclusively_ with tulips. It could be said that the man held a certain weakness for the tall flowers with their long-ish leaves and delicate looking stems.

... And the blonde name was indeed _Jan_ \- Jan Van der Beek to be precise, and he was actually on a mission.

Passing by _Feli and Vino's Pizzeria_   and other small, family-owned businesses, he continued to walk down the familiar sidewalk and paused as he stood at the street corner where the traffic light stood. Though the light continuously moved with the normal intermittant pauses in between, there weren't very many cars out this early in the morning - at least on this street anyway. His spiked hair was gelled to a gravity-defying degree - obviously so - to achieve the certain degree of spikiness that the intimidating hairstyle was showing off, but it matched well with his serious expression as well as the set of his jaw, and though he was itching for his pipe, he refrained as his gaze settled on the coffee shop just across the street.

 _The Crescent_ was a increasingly popular Turkish coffee shop that stood out with cheerful red, white, brown, and beige color combinations. Of course, the symbol on the Turkish flag (the _crescent_ and _star_ ) was present in the sign that sat built into front part of the roof (as well as the building itself), tall windows easily displaying the inside of the shop as the long, beige and brown curtains were already rolled up near the top of the window. There were currently no customers, but the owner could be seen wearing the usual green shirt and dark brown pants with the red ties of an apron peeking up at his neck and waist as he was turned away from the counter. The tell-tale black sign with white lettering was currently flipped to " **OPEN** ", so there was no misunderstanding.

The shop was, indeed, open and ready for business.

 _How many times had he walked past this coffee shop ... ?_ Jan had lost count, but this time, he was determined to go inside and refrained from instinctively gripping the bouquet as he looked both ways before crossing the empty street. It was better to be safe than sorry anyway. He kept his breathing controlled and even as each step took him closer and closer towards the business. Whether he was heading home from his sister's place or just heading out to the grocery store or even visiting one of the few friends that he had, he _always_ managed to pass by this coffee shop in particular and there were at least a dozen in the city actually.

Opening the door (it swung up instead of pushing in), this made a little bell jingle of his head. Jan nearly paused, not prepared for that as he had never visited the coffee shop before, but when the owner of said shop turned around with a bright grin, Jan's free hand immediately went for his pocket where he kept his pipe hidden. He clenched it tightly at the last second though as he stood pretty much in front of the door as soft, honey-golden eyes - _who had eyes that color anyway?_ \- settled on him.

 _Damn_.

_Damn those eyes._

They stirred up feelings he thought he had brushed aside after he and Matt hadn't worked out. _Too much drugs._ Too much _sex_. Not enough talking when sober - never enough, but he didn't regret it though - none of it.

The owner, of course, was Turkish and "small" in Jan's eyes - several inches shorter in fact. Hell, everyone was small compared to him.

However, the owner was nearly six feet himself, but not quite there with a darker, warmer skin tone than Jan's own which was paler--an attractive skin tone that appealed to his interests just slightly more, barely a difference from fairer tones. Those honey-golden eyes of his sat between dark lashes - long and _pretty_ , honestly - for a man who was most likely nearing his early 30s. His brown hair was soft with slight waviness, though cropped soft of close to his forehead, but some fringe was settled there and made for an attractive look over all. Mysteriously enough though, there was a small-ish strand that stuck out, splitting into a pair of small curls. It was certainly odd, but didn't warrant much attention. Stubble settle upon the man's chin, certainly piquing his interest now as he had a bit of a kink of _texture_.

Soft looking lips were stretched into a grin still, showing of bright, relatively normal teeth that truly fit the image of a "sunny" smile as the darker haired man leaned over onto the counter, resting his hands behind his head.

"Welcome!" the man cried out, gesturing him over with a friendly expression as his gaze sparkled, ready to serve the new face in his shop. "What can I get ya, friend?"

This seemed to start Jan up - unfreezing his paused form - and he continued to move forward until he was towering over the man with the bouquet of tulips pressed against his chest. He stared down at the older man quietly for a moment, and the man stared up in return, confused as to what was now going on.

It was warm - a cozy sort of warm like the sort of warm where you curled up in an armchair near the fireplace with your favorite book on a wintry night. It felt good compared to the outside all of a sudden, and felt even cozier seeing as there actually were armchairs and couches - low seated tables all over the place. Comfortable. That's the sort of feeling the coffee shop gave off too, pure comfort.

The Turk glanced at the tulips - oh, variegated tulips! - before staring back up at the much taller, younger man with a brief question in his eyes before they returned to the tulips to openly admire them. That honey-holden gaze was soft and warm - it was obvious that the man appreciate the flower as they were not only apart of the history of his nation, but _his_ national flower as well as the Dutchman's _own_.

"Uh--sir? Oh, oh - who's the lucky person? Those are _beautiful_."

The man then blinked, sure that he could see a bit of a blush appearing on the blonde's pale cheeks before the tulips were held out to him--nearly thrust actually, but he didn't want any harm to come to the flowers after the amount of time he had spent grooming and picking from the very _best_ of them just for this one moment. He managed to get out two words before his hand was reaching in to retrieve his pipe.

"For _you_."

Fuck this. He needed it, badly though he looked relatively calm on the outside. What the **hell** was he even doing? What if this guy wasn't even interested in _men_? ...Hopefully he knew the _meaning_ , at least.

The Turk gasped a bit as he openly gaped up at the blonde before looking back down at the tulips before returning his gaze back to the man; he hurriedly grabbed the tulips though so the man could take out whatever was in his pocket, honey-golden eyes wide as a flush spread along his cheeks.

" _O_ \- _oh_ \--"

Swallowing lightly, he glanced back down at the tulips, smiling a bit softly though the embarrassment was there shining through softness. Setting the bouquet down, he responded with a quick "I'll be right back!" and left Jan to seat himself, pipe balanced between his lips as the blonde hadn't seen a no smoking sign around at all, so he should be in the clear; the pipe had been prepared in that little time and lit easily.

Had he scared the man off? Would he return with something? It wasn't as though the surprise had turned to something more unfavorable. It had been a very _good_ response in all honesty, a weight relieving response.

When the Turk returned - with an ornate vase filled with water! - he unwrapped the tulips, set them in the vase and tied the bow around the vase before putting the now used papers away under the counter. Now done with that, the Turk rested his arms on the counter and leaned on it, peering up at the now _smoking_ taller man curiously. Flowers - tulips really and for HIM - it had certainly been a shock, especially considering the meaning. There was no harm in asking then.

"I'm Sadik--"

" _Jan_."

If he had been bothered by the smoke, he certainly hadn't said anything or even let it show.

"Are my eyes really that beautiful, _Jan_?"

It was an honest question, filled with some curiosity, but no incredulity - that would have been rude. Sadik waited, watching the younger man's face a bit closer.

 _Handsome_ \- that was a good word to describe him. Maybe _stern_ , too, with how serious he was looking now - no, he had been looking like that since he had seen him for the first time. His lips were nice looking too - not overly full or unattractively thin, just full enough to seem kissable, but that wasn't what he should be focusing on - not really.

His gaze returned to Jan's eyes, and he colored a bit more when a brown arched at him, a slight smirk curling on the younger man's lips.

Turning away briefly, he blew smoke away from the Turk's-- _Sadik's_ \--general direction before returning his gaze to the shorter man, watching him just as closely before removing the pipe from his lips even though he could speak with it perched between his lips easily. The smirk was still there - just a bit, but enough to let the older man know that _he really **had**_ seen him checking him out. The rosy flush was a small victory.

" _Yeah_ , they are."

The response was all Sadik needed to grab Jan's coat and lean up, intent on kissing him.

Of course, seeing this just a little before hand - he looked like the type to something stupidly cute like that - he sat down his pipe slowly (even chuckling at the older man's embarrassed stutter of, "c- _come on_!") and leaned down to meet him the rest of the way, one glove hand immediately settling into that dark, soft looking hair of his. It was thick and nice on his gloved fingers - good for tugging, Jan decided then, among other things.

One small kiss before an official date wouldn't hurt--a _few_ shouldn't, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> A thing about Nedtherlands and Turkey. Variegated tulips mean "beautiful eyes". I love these two to bits.


End file.
